


Hux’s Butt Pt.6

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Dreams, Hux’s Butt, Kinda, Kylo Ren decides to be nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Arkanis, Rose Petals, Whiskey - Freeform, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Ren is surprised by what Hux dreams about, and changes his whole plan because of it





	Hux’s Butt Pt.6

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crack fic that’s becoming slightly less cracky and kinda fluffy lmao

Several hours after the meeting, Hux finally let himself return to his quarters. He hadn’t slept in two cycles, not wanting a repeat of his ~~erotic dream~~ nightmare. Instead, he’d worked constantly, quelling all thoughts of tiredness (and Kylo Ren) with near endless cups of caf. He had only decided to leave the bridge after he’d momentarily blacked out against Petty Officer Unamo’s console. He must be getting old; it usually took more than four cycles without sleep for him to reach the ‘blacking out’ stage.

Collapsing onto his favourite armchair, (definitely _not_ thinking about the _certain someone_ who’d sat there a few cycles previously) he reached into the wooden cabinet next to him, and carefully removed a bottle of Arkanian gallchnó whiskey. Letting himself relax, he poured a glass and brought it to his lips, letting the aroma wash over him before taking a sip. Stars, he’d forgotten how much he loved this. It was a total shame he was down to his last bottle, and he made a mental note to get some more the next time they were in that system.

An hour later, he swallowed the last of the whiskey in his glass, and felt his eyes beginning to droop. The comforting darkness of sleep was too enticing to resist, and he willingly let it pull him into the depths of unconsciousness.

Ren meanwhile, was concerned. Maybe he _had_ gone a little too far in his comments earlier... And maybe Hux was being serious that he didn’t want him... But he’d seen his thoughts, and thoughts don’t lie... Unless he’d subconsciously been influencing him without realising.... Pfassk, he was more confused now than he’d ever been in his life... Then, he had an idea.

As subtly as he could, he reached out through the force to see what Hux was thinking. To his surprise, he found Hux was asleep, and even more surprisingly, dreaming. This dream, he had nothing to do with, though, and he couldn’t resist sneaking a peek at what it was about. 

Gently, he tuned himself into the dream, and, back in his own quarters, let out a small yelp of shock. What he was currently seeing completely erased all his earlier worries, obliterated them into nothing at all, even. 

Ren steadied his breathing once more, and withdrew from Hux’s mind. He was slightly shaken, as even though Hux’s dream had not been of an explicit nature, it had, in fact, involved him, and not in a way he would have expected. And hell, he hadn’t even paid attention to dream-Hux’s (remarkably cute little) arse, he’d been so caught up in what had been happening. It was then that hee felt a strange warmth spread through his chest, and he was fairly certain of its source.

In that moment, Ren completely changed his plan. His mission was no longer to annoy Hux until he slept with him (a plan that, though he would rather not admit it, seemed to have fallen rather flat earlier), it was now to make Hux’s dream a reality. 

‘But’ he thought to himself ‘where exactly could I find several thousand rose petals on a space ship....’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
